The TAIHS
by Abhasclash
Summary: Things come to a tight spot when dracula's told to send a representative to the Annual International Hotel Summit. He manages to convince a person of his extended family, although he is unsure of what would happen next. Read on to find out how this story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 3 years of Hotel Transylvania 2, the hotel is finally recognised in each nook and cranny of the world. Because of this meteoritic growth of the hotel, a letter from the Annual International Hotel Summit (AIHS for short) is sent to Dracula, for him to send a hotel representative to discuss his success story. Dracula knows that none other than him none are sane enough to go, but he doesn't feel very confident, as to what he should say. So, he picks Johnny as the representative and makes him go. Read to find what happens next.**

It was a cold and eerie night in Romania, with quietness and stillness spread everywhere. Well, not everywhere, as there was an exception to this, and only the humans and monsters in Hotel Transylvania could see and feel it.

The whole place was so lively during night, with all the happy shrieks and shouts, and really, why shouldn't it? This place had a nice percentage of nocturnal monsters, who are used to the quietness and stillness of the chilly night. The hotel was gleaming in its full glory, yet none of the humans knew its location ,either inside the hotel or outside. There was a good reason for it, as the humans who wanted to come to the hotel where picked directly from the airport or the station by the hotel hearses, which had a totally closed yet very comfortable passenger cabin. The insiders couldn't see outside, and vice versa.

That resulted in total secrecy till they reached the hotel.

Even though it had been over 10 years since the admission of humans into the hotel, the Monster occupants still maintain a fair distance between the human occupants, unsure of their behaviour towards them. They maintained conversations with the other, but it was overly formal.

As the humans slept and the monsters enjoyed, one human was up, no sign of sleep in any of his eyes. No-no, it wasn't insomnia, it was just in his daily schedule to be awake during the night. With red shaggy hair all over the place, this human was sitting on the roof of the hotel.

I think you must have recognised who this human was.

Jonathan's eyes were seeking something and it was a bit hard to find out what, but after looking out for a while one could see what he was looking after. His eyes were following 2 bats, a small one with red hair being chased by a slightly bigger one with black hair. It was evident that the small one was an inexperienced bat, a recently born one, seeing it struggling to fly fast. The black one, however, was giving a minimal effort to fly the same speed, though it was clear that she didn't want to catch the little one.

Both Dennis and Mavis enjoyed the seeking game the were playing, giving delightful squeaks now and then ,which clearly were shrieks of laughter but in the bat form those could not come out normally.

Jonathan smiled to himself, clearly joyful at the view of the two closest people to himself enjoy themselves so immensely. He sometimes did seriously think about converting into a vampire, but it was still an internal struggle he was having, whether to turn or not to turn. Mortality was something he was not easily giving away ,as being human was still something special to him, but being a vampire meant that he could live with his family long enough and enjoy with them, something that he was not able to do right now. He had this discussion with himself as well as his family members many times, but he still wasn't able to come to a conclusion. This internal strife ate his insides, and he always pushed it to the future, just like he did now. There were a lot of perks for being turned into a vampire, and even if it did happen, it would be very painful, and the transformation will take time, as Dracula has explained. I will come to it later.

As Jonathan continued to see the two gleeful bats, another bat came from a hotel window and turned to a caped shadow behind him.

Jonathan sensed the shadow and looked behind to see who it was. On seeing the tall and familiar vampire, he gave him a big smile, in return of which he got a small one in return.

 _"Hey Drac",_ Johnny said as Dracula sat beside him. With a little nod, Dracula acknowledged him, and then he too started to see the two bats.

A couple of minutes passed by, after which the black one landed on the roof soundlessly. With a puff of purple smoke, it turned to a beautiful goth vampire girl. Mavis then sat beside Johnny, gave him a small peck on the cheek, placed her head on his shoulder and started to visually follow the small bat still zooming around the sky, trying to fly faster and faster.

About ten minutes later, the small bat give up its trials and landed on the roof with a small thump. Heaving slightly, it turned to a human, a lovely eight year old vampire with curly red hair. Drac quickly zipped to him and picked him up. He returned to sit beside Mavis while he tickled little Dennis. He then sat him comfortably on his lap and then like the two others, looked to the beautiful sky and the moon in its full glory, feeling at peace with the world.

About twenty minutes later, Dennis fell asleep on the lap of his Papa Drac. Mavis seeing this picked him up.

 _"Let me just put him to bed real quick, then I will rejoin you here",_ Mavis said.

 _"Actually, we do not plan to stay here any more, we will follow you down. I have something to discuss with Johnny",_ Dracula replied.

As Mavis replied with a quick okay, Dennis opened his eyes a fraction. Understanding that he will be put to bed, and that he will not be seeing his Vampa until the next evening, he softly said _," Bad morning Papa Drac"._

To which he got the affectionate reply _,"Bad morning to you too, my little devil dog."._

Mavis took him downstairs while turning to mist and concealingly carrying him.

Both Drac and Johnny got up, and they met on the floor below inside the hotel. Johnny went down using the chimney and Dracula went inside after turning into mist.

 _"Soooo, something to talk to me, eh?"_

 _"Yeah, well, this came in tonight. Take a look."_

 _"So I thought. You usually don't talk to me outside work even though I am a part of your family."_

 _"Don't guilt trip me, we have work to attend to."_

 _"Fine."_

The envelope looked highly official, but the seal was already broken.

" _Looks like someone did some reading before me_."

 _"Yeah, well, came in the hotel's mail, not in the personal ones. So it wasn't a sin to look."_

Johnny took out the official looking paper and so that it had the well looking logo on top. Below it five words were written in a highly bold and formal font:-

" ** _The Annual International Hotel Summit "_**

 _"Wait, what? I have never even heard of_ this _," Johnny_ exclaimed.

 _"Well, I didn't think it existed too, until I read this."_

Johnny gave Drac a confused look, to which he got back an impassive stare.

Sitting down on a nearby sofa, Jonathan continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ANNUAL INTERNATIONAL HOTEL SUMMIT**

 **From the chairman's desk**

 **Dear Mr. Dracula,**

 **You must know that it is a privilege and honour to finally write to you. I have been one of your biggest fans since you came out in the open and even if I would have liked it more to meet you, work curtails that part, pretty convincingly so. I shake you warmly by hand.**

 **Now to the matter at hand, I write this letter to inform you that your hotel, the Hotel Transylvania, has been chosen to be a highly prestigious member of the high authority cabinet of the TAIHS, and a honoured member of the hotel council. This will be done when you accept the terms and conditions stated on the next TNC page. When you do that, I request you to write a letter back no latter than by the end of this week to the address mentioned below. When we receive your letter we will send you the confirmation as soon as possible, and the letter with the details of the location and the time needed will be mailed to you a week prior of the summit. All expenses are covered by us.**

 **Now the big question - what is this meeting, why is it being held, and why should you come to it. Well the answer is really simple. your hotel is, as of right now, the most discussed topic in the whole wide world. It is one of the most trending searches in the internet, it is one of the hotels which has the maximum bookings when faced the fact that it was discovered a mere decade ago. Popularity is exponential and the interest in your hotel is through the roof, and we want to discuss it and your business plan and tactics with the other big hotel chains. There is another reason why your hotel has been selected to be a part of this summit because we need you to ratify openly that your hotel is a secure place forest to go. we know that the humans have gone there for the past decade have come back after enjoying the time of their lives, and not as " deflated whoopee cushions ", it's for the mere sake of formality that we need you to do that.**

 **Now, the reason why we couldn't invite you to the summit in the last decade - the ground rules for a hotel / hotel chain to be invited to the summit is that it is at least a decade old, and is highly popular with the crowd. as I have told you before, you have fulfilled the second rule with the highest flying colours possible. as for the first rule comma you may say that the hotel is 126 years old, but the rules clearly state that the discovery should be made to the whole world, and the monster community of the world, sadly, does not represent that. It was one of the most highly debated topics in the hotel invitations committee, trust me. Another notable mention, I should tell you that no hotel has been ever chosen at the end of 10 years, the minimum being 25 years before your groundbreaking record.**

 **I will be waiting for your confirmation letter and do hope that it comes ASAP.**

 **The chairperson of the TAIHS**

 **Nihil Parekh.**

Johnny looked up.

 _"Why did you want me to read this again?"_ Dracula was looking out to the night sky from a nearby window. He did not reply immediately. After a while, he slowly replied, _" I won't go. I have some ... other ... businesses to attend to in the coming months. I cannot foresake that work for this summit, however important as it could be."_ Johnny could see the heading of the discussion.

 _"I would need someone else to take my place in the Summit."_ Dracula faced him with a pleading look, something he hadn't seen on that long pallid face in a long time.

 _"That someone being me?" -_ Johnathan was quick to voice their thoughts.

 _"Precisely."_ They both looked at each others face, one impassive again, and the other one confused.

 _"I know you don't joke, but I still ask you, are you kidding me?"_ Dracula's face turned, if possible, more harder and cold.

 _"No._ "

 _"The letter says that you have to go, and nobody else. How do you expect that I could go?_ "

 _"I thought about that, and I am sure that they will let me send a representative instead in my place._ _I will just write that in the confirmation letter."_

 _"What if I do not go? You know that I am an idiot, right? If I mess things up, it will totally be on me. I always mess things up. Thats one of the reasons for which I chose to travel. You know that._ "

 _"This is the way you learn to not mess things up, by first hand experience._ _Anyway, I cannot go out there, and cannot let Mavis or Denosovitch to go out."_

 _"Why?_ "

 _"You don't need to kn-"_

 _"Yes. yes, I do. I need to know why you are curtailing the freedom of my wife and child, and why are you forcing me to go to the summit that I will blunder beyond belief, which I am sure of."_ Dracula looked at the slightly agitated face of his human son-in-law.

 _"Van Helsing has been sighted aga_ in."

Johnathan took a moment to register this.

"Who?"

 _"Van Helsing, you idiot. The famous vampire hunter, and explicitly after me. If he got my daughter or grandson, I will kill him, but I will have to kill myself."_

 _"Isn't he supposedly dead?"_

 _"Can't he have children, you dimwitted fool?"_

 _"They are against you guys too?"_

 _"Yes. Evidently the Van Helsing line cropped up to wipe up off. Understood? Because if you have, I need to go to my office. I need to dispatch the confirmation letter telling them that I'll be sending a representative instead of me, after which I have some more work to do."_

Dracula brushed past Jonathan quickly making his way towards the elevator.

 _"One question."_ \- Johnathan asked this as soon as Dracula pressed the call button of the hotel lift.

 _" The job you gotta do - has it got something to do with - him, or as a matter of fact, her? You didn't mention the gender of the Van Helsing."_ The doors to the elevator opened, and Dracula got in.

He faced Johnathan.

"Yes."

The elevator door closed and it began to descend, leaving Johanathan all alone clutching the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

As Johnny entered their ( Johnny and Mavis' ) bedroom, he did so as quitely as possible. Still, for an acute hearing equipped vampire, it was like an avalanche. She had been waiting for Johnny, and had fallen asleep in the process. She got straight up in a jiffy, surprising her husband.

" You are here. You took your time. Whats up? You look like you saw a ghost."

" Not a ghost, but the daughter of dracula rising from her sleep. Thats way more scarier and cooler."Mavis laughed, which was a good natured one considering the jibe he threw at her.

" Looks like I haven't lost my touch", she chortled.

" Ya..."

"Whats up? You look ... troubled."

" Troubled? Naaah, its just that your dad, The Count Dracula (Emphasizes on the last three words) , has set me a job he was supposed to do. Its a job in which the consequences are disastrous if it goes wrong somehow, yet really respectful and successful for this hotel if I manage to get it right, that too somehow."

" The description you gave, that job is in this hotel? I mean, you are the hotel's human relations coordinator. That kind of job for you?"

" Thats called active thinking, and I love it. No, it's not within these walls, but about five thousand kilometres away, in one of the busiest and richest cities in the world. Mumbai."

" India?"

" Precisely."

" For what?"

" Some hotel conference thingy. I am not at all inclined to go, because with me, there is always a big chance of commiting a blunder. If anything foolish happens, it will be before a lot of people. That too in front of some of the most influential people in the world. That will be a real shame."

" That is a real pessimistic view of it. It cannot possibly go that bad. If you go, I am sure you will do great. I have complete faith."

It took him some time to reply. " Thanks."

" No prob. So, when do we depart?"

"We?"

" Yeah, us."

" Terrible sorry hon. This time, a group vacation is going to be a big no go. It isn't me, trust me," he quickly said when he saw her alighted face drop." Its your dad, he made the rules, not me. He said not to take you or Dennis to this excursion of mine. Sorry."

" Why?"

" To that, I have no answer. I told you it wasn't me, it was him. Maybe we could ask him."

A swift swosh of wind followed, and it took some time for Johnny to register what Mavis had done. He shook his head, half exhasperatedly and half out of amusement.

" I did not mean now ..."

He made his way out of the room, taking care to lock the door behind him.

Five mintes later, he came to the entrance of Dracula's office, and heard the sound of slightly heated arguments coming from within.

"Not gonna end well for me, is it?", he mocked, tilting his head.

He opened the door.

Silence.

Then, he saw two pairs of eyes, both initally a slight tinge of red, after which one slowly to blue.

"Time is of the essence to you, isn't it?"

" Well, wasting time mulling over this seemed really outrageous. Curtailing my right to freedom? To my love for adventure and explorations?"

"This is no holiday! He is going to a formal function! He won't have time to take you out of the hotel and roam. How different is it from here?"

"Oh a lot, dad. The whole location whilst being changed, has a tendancy of changing everything. Even staying in a different location is a new and enjoyable experience. Johnny, back me up."

Johnny, however, was staring at Dracula, transfixed. He saw his father-in-law's face flash fear and opposition for a fraction of a second, before becoming the usual impassive face.

" While I am against keeping someone locked up in a cage without their acceptance, but in this case I will bend my ideals a little. Are you sure that you will stay by your word?

To keep her here? Are you really sure about what you heard - is he or she real? Or just a myth?"

Dracula took his time to reply. Finally he nodded.

" He is real. I will not let her go ou-"

" Wait a sec, I am missing something", interjected Mavis.

" Who is this 'he'?"

" That I am not bound to answer", her father retaliated.

" This is where you go wrong. She has the right to know, buddy. Also, she isn't the one who would give up without a fight. So you better tell her."

" She will not be able to take in th-"

" Then you do not know your daughter well, even after the last hundred and twenty eight years. She is not the one who will buckle and be scared to someone unworthy like Van Helsing!"

"Who?" Mavis was quick to retaliate.

Dracula looked at Johnny with a murderous glare, but a completely unfazed Johnny shrugged, gave him a meaningful look, and then nodded his head towards Mavis.

The Mythical Vampire finally sighed.

" Fine. It was for your own good. But, If you want to really swim in dangerous waters, who am I to stop you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Van Helsing, the first one,_ _christened Abraham, was my first nemesis in this long drawn battle between humans and vampires. At first I thought that he was just a vampire hunter seeking glory by thinking that he could kill the mighty dracula. Yes, I did think that I was mighty and the best, being the ruler of the dark. But now I know better. I am more controlled now. You humans get sad and go into depression when being involved in... trivial things. I will tell you my story. My turning ceremony was, and is till date, the most excruitiating and gruesome event in my lifetime. But then that was my fault. I had agreed to that contract. I couldn't disagree. I mean, no one would turn down the idea of having immortality. No one. But, the thing sustaining my immortality itself was human blood. I detested that about myself from the moment I got to know this form of myself. I deliberately stayed hungry for two days. By the end of that period, I became really hungry and weak. We can stay hungry for half a month at a time, but during the turning of a human to a vampire, it is essential for him or her to take in huge supplements of human bloods. That is why I became astoundingly hungry in just two days. I knew that if I did not drink blood then, I would simply expire. There was this young nurse of sorts coming in regularly, writing something on a piece of parchment, and then unceremoniously exiting.This was one of the most disgusting decisions I had taken in my entire life. If I would have been human, my heart would have thumped too fast for my breath to follow, but I had no heart. It was completely still. It seemed surreal. Anyway, that nurse came in for her routine check. She closed the door behind her and came closer to my bedstead. Poor girl didn't have a chance. That voracious hunger inside me rendered me ferocious and vicious, not to mention lightning fast. Within a minute, I had sucked her completely dry. A body void of blood looked horrible, too horrible to bear, but do you know what I was feeling? The feeling of the most unadulterated bliss that rendered me so ecstatic that I was effectively moaning with pleasure. I feel so despicable of myself whenever I introspect myself, remembering that moment, and always feel so guilty of myself. It really is horrible, carrying around a badge stamped on my person, distinguishing myself as the biggest murderer in the history of the world_ that _I would become in the days to come as I plagued countless villages to quench my unsatiable thirst. Its not their fault that they hated us. They clamoured for someone who would protect them from our evil hands. Thats where Abraham enters, who has taken an oath upon his life that he will kill us and rid the world of us. The rise of Abraham was, too, my fault._ _Yes, my fault,"_ Dracula nodded at a disbelieving Mavis and a bewildered Johnny. _" I think of that night whenever I delve deep into the dark depths of my past. Sometimes, I really want to forget those, but unlike humans, Alzheimer's is a disease unheard in the Dracula clan, in fact in all monsters. By the looks on your faces, you want to know what happened on that fateful night. Fine. I was committing the same henious crime I was doing every single night. I never knew that I would be making my biggest mistake ever. There I was, blissfully sucking the blood of a beautiful lady, a mother of two. I was not satisfied when I finished her. So I moved over to finish off her husband. When I was finished, that was when I felt a poke in my back._ _I saw small kid trying his best to stab me. As it was made from steel, it didn't even pierce my skin. That was the elder brother, John Van Helsing. Not willing to leave witnesses, I killed him. Abraham was just two and half. None of this would be happening if I had just killed him then. I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was never pity. Maybe I wanted him to come avenge his family, maybe I thought that he would die soon. Basically I left him alive, something which I shouldn't have done. I realised that after twenty years, when I faced him again. Twenty years' worth of change had made him way more intimidating than that tiny kid. He was now a tall and well built man. He had that everlasting scowl on his face, and that famous Vampire killing crossbow. He was too powerful for a human, too hard to kill. I commanded a huge army of vampires. All of them died by his hands, and I became seriously scared to go in front of him. I didn't want to die, I was in my prime. So I went into hiding, where nobody was able to find me except for a few of my closest friends whom you see now. He couldn't find me for over fifty years. But when he did, disaster struck. You know what happened. I remember it ever so vividly. I was so angry. I killed every last man except for him. At least a hundred and fifty dead bodies around me, and I am standing over a half dead Abraham. He was old, but surprisingly agile for his age. I was consumed in rage and anger like never before. Martha was gone forever. I was about to kill him too, in the most painful way possible. But his next words stopped me. He simply said that my wife was dead because of me. That my former actions were the reason for which she was gone. I made him who he was. I couldn't kill him. He was too right. But it didn't change that he was dying. It was clear that he was angry that I was still alive, and that the world had another Dracula by the name of Mavis. He told me that one thing that I still couldn't forget. That our family was intertwined with one another. Both families cannot simultaneously survive on this planet. One had to perish. Even though he died, it seems like his evil soul was still right in front of me. I became too scared for Mavis. That's why I built this place. Even now that I have allowed humans into this hotel, I was sure that Van Helsings existed. Even if one day it so happens that every human loves Monsterkind, Van Helsings will always stand against us. Why else do you think I have kept so much secrecy and security?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**TAIHS 5 First of all, Thank you for a Thousand views. I was overwhelmed by the response I got for this fanfic, as its my first authored written document. This was possible for your support. Sorry I couldn't upload any updates, as much as I would have loved too, but I was off the grid for a while. My schoolwork was a contributing factor too. Now, seeing the response, I'll try to write as much as I can. Your work as readers is to leave reviews, to tell me where I can improve the story. Now, dig in.**

 _"That was ……… ummm ………. odd. Strange. Unusual. Well, ehhh…., whatever describes it best."_

Both Johnathan and Mavis were heading for the elevator, to go to their room. While Mavis was quiet, clearly lost in thought, Johnny continually rambled about the tale he had just heard.

 _"I mean, it was like, wow! It was a helluva story! Well, not a story, per sé, but more of a personal life story, a very good one at that! Oh sheesh, I just can't frame it right………."_

Johnny pressed the call button for the elevator. He then rounded on his wife, only to see her deep in her thoughts.

He clicked his tongue.

 _"Honey, you all right? You seem more preoccupied than usual, like, uhhhh, more than you usually are, in these kind of cases……….."_

To which, she just replied with a non-committal - _huh_.

The elevator doors opened right as Johnny let out a sigh.

They both went inside, climbed to their floor, went to their room, changed and retired for the night. None could sleep for quite some time, the lady being in deep thought, while her man wondered what was the issue troubling his lady. After an hour went past, he couldn't stay silent any longer.

 _"Come on Mave, at least tell me what's wrong, I'm getting worried ",_ Johnny crooned.

It was a while before she answered.

 _"Humans had every reason to hate us."_

Johnny, as always, was a bit slow to catch up on this.

 _"Uhhh, what?"_

She rounded on him, and looked at him for a while.

 _"Call me naïve, but till today, I had thought that people hated us for no reason at all. I had known that we need blood for survival, but I also knew that we only needed it once every half-month. Judging by what he said, dad was killing an average of four humans a day to quench his thirst. That is the lust for blood! A lust which compelled my dad kill innocent humans in numbers far more than needed! That's not right! The humans did what any distraught being would have - seek to avenge their loved ones! Van Helsing is right! Dad killed his whole family when he was a little kid! What he did was right! Any sane person would have done the same!"_

 _"Hon, Abraham killed your mom, how can you say its right?",_ Johnny interjected.

 _"Its wrong for me. Its sad for me. But it wasn't sad for Abraham! He was getting revenge for a vile act of murder my own father had committed against his family! Dad was the one who is responsible for this! My dad………...",_ with this, she burst into tears.

 _"Hey, Mavey, hey, come on, look at me, its okay,"_ Johnny tried to console her _," its all right. Here, take this tissue",_ with which he passed a tissue box over to Mavis _," here, use this. Your father didn't do anything wrong, it was just ………. i don't know how to put it, umm……., an ……. addiction of sorts, of blood. People do crazy stuff while addicted, this was just one of thos-"_

 _"Seriously Johnny? That's how you categorize murder? Crazy stuff?"_

 _"That came out wrong. But the main thing is, you got the main picture, right? The one which I wanted to portray?"_

To which he got a cold look and an oh-so-uncool - _no_.

Johnny sighed.

 _" A great man once said that we, ourselves, make our worst demons. They never pop up, we make them appear. This is one of those. What Dracula did was correct for him at that time, and he had no idea what his actions would result to in the future. He was just doing what he did everyday, however gross it might seem now. But he is inno-",_ which earned him the one-eyebrow-raise-contempt-look, post which, he changed things with the speed of light _," fine, not innocent, but he understood it, right? He is paying for it now! He is suffering now!"_

Mavis still looked unsure _," I don't know…….."._

 _"You don't need to, Mave. He didn't know what he was wagering against. He didn't do this on purpose. He would have never done it If he knew what its consequences could be."_

 _"But….."_

 _"No more buts. Jeez, look at the time", his quick glance at the clock said that they lost about three hours of sleep. "You need your beauty rest. Let's just shelve it for now, all right?"_

Mavis actually smiled at this.

 _"Maybe you're right"_

 _"Course I am,"_ Johnny's joyous voice was proof enough for the fact that the matter was successfully closed ……….. for now.

 _"Come ……."_

Both kissed and snuggled under the sheets.

 _"Night ",_ Johnathan lazily stated.

 _"G'night, my love,"_ Mavis replied, with a giggle. Perhaps she did have the best husband in the world.

 **With that, The fifth installment to this story ends. Please leave your reviews. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

TAIHS 6

 **Sorry I'm a bit late. This is kindda a filler. Jump in!**

" _Bad idea. Very, very bad idea"_ , Johnny muttered as he looked at the sickly-green gelatinous substance being served to him by one of the hotel gargoyles.

" _Not to you, sorry"_ , he responded to the inquisitorial stare of the waiter, to which it gave a look of satisfaction and flew away.

" _What's eating you, Johnny_stein? Is the jello that bad?"_

" _Naah, it's not about the jello"_ , Johnathan replied, post which he took a spoonful of that goo. _"It's actually rather good, even better than some days in the past, I daresay."_

" _So? Do I get to know why you are upset?"_

Johnathan looked at Mavis carefully, and only after swallowing every bit of the jello did he talk.

" _Dunno if I should go."_

" _Tooooooo the conference thingy, right?"_

" _Ya. I don't get it. Travelling was always something I loved. India was one of the best places to where I have been. The art, the architecture, the people, the-the-the different personalies, the plac-"_

" _Getting sidetracked, I see."_

" _Oh, yes, sorry. It's just …... I hadn't even visited Mumbai. Yet, something feels wrong. My gut tells me that maybe this time, I shouldn't go."_

" _So, don't."_

" _Care to break it to Mr. Control Freak over there?"_

" _Well, seeing that you cannot, I guess I'll have to. Want me to tell it to him now?"_

" _Nah. Its kindda a big deal to him. But I can't take you, neither Dennis. Gotta tell you, will be the worst trip without you."_

To which she blushed a bit.

They returned to their bedroom soon to turn in for the day. They almost accomplished it when an unwelcome knock disturbed their light make-out.

" _Sooooo not a good time"_ Mavis whispered, rolling her eyes. _"DAD?"_

To which a muffled and slightly amused voice of Dracula answered, _"Won't be long, honey puffs. Just need a minute with Johnny"._

" _Extend that to five"_ , Johnny retorted, slightly irritated.

He quickly dressed while Mavis chortled. He then quickly went outside, closing the door quietly.

" _Did I disturb you two?"_ Drac asked with raised eyebrows.

" _You know what you did. What do you want?_

" _This came in now. Early morning mail. Have a look."_

Another letter from TAIHS. With the same official outlook and the even more official seal stamped on it.

" _Oooooooo..."_

Johnathan took the letter and pulled out the contents of the already slit envelope. Inside were lots of paperwork and four number of tickets.

" _There we go, definitive proof that I'll have to go to Bombay. Two air tickets originating from …... Bucharest, all the way to India. Two originating from here heading for Bucharest. Jolly."_ , Johnny ended with excitement, remembering all those places he had roamed.

" _And I leave in …... a week. That soon?"_

" _It did say so in the letter,"_ Drac added, matter-of-factly.

" _I remember that all right. Oh, right, I almost forgot, remember when you said you were gonna find Van Helsing? Well, did you make any progress on that?"_

Dracula's demeanour changed from that of slight mirth to that of complete coldness with a hint of anger, something that Johnny picked up quite easily.

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in or something..."_

" _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You care about your family, so you have a right to know anyway..."_

" _Yeeeeaaaaahhh, I guess..."_

" _Well, in that conundrum, I can't talk to you here. If you really want to know, you can visit me tomorrow in my office."_

And with that, he turned tail and misted away, most probably to his room.

Johnny looked at Dracula's general direction for about five seconds, shrugged and then went inside his room. Mavis was sitting on the bed, scrolling aimlessly and boringly in what Johnny supposed was facebook. Upon hearing her husband enter, she quickly set it aside and looked at him in a questioning way.

" _Well, let's see, two pairs of tickets, a hell lot of paperwork, aaand I'll be staying at a hotel called the Taj Mahal Palace Hotel. Event will be held in the same. Seems quite fancy. Might have to google a few things up",_ he chuckled nervously. "Wow, look, a TAIHS ID aaaa _nd a lapel pin. Nice touch",_ he added.

" _Ooo, lemme see it",_ Mavis begged.

" _Here ya go",_ with which he handed her all that he held.

She inspected the documents carefully, while he quickly undressed again and slid into bed.

" _You know, I may not have been up for this idea at first, but now, on the contrary, I feel rather exited!"_

" _That's soo nice that you finally like the idea. I'm really happy for you. I'll miss you. Really wish I could go."_

" _Don't guilt trip me now honey, you know how hard it gets when you do that!"_

" _Hmmmmm..."_

" _So, a week before my departure. I need to start packing. Maybe, I'll start with my preparations and stuff for the conference!"_

" _Now?"_

Johnny looked at his wife making an adorable pouty face.

" _Ah, screw it, I can always start tomorrow!"_

Mavis giggled and both kissed.

" _Really wish I could take you there. Just you and me, roaming, trying new food types, and many other things. You know, all major cities there are open all night, like twenty-four seven. It'll be awesome f-"_

" _Maybe you could try not to make me jealous? It's not helping to the fact that I can't go."_

" _Oh, right, sorry..."_

Johnny began to de-tangle himself from Mavis, feeling the awkwardness he just created.

" _Just come here, you idiot",_ with which, they glued lips yet again, feeling glad to be in each other's company.

" _You're right, I'm gonna miss you like hell! Well, I guess in your case, that's heaven?",_ Johnny ended tentatively after seeing Mavis' raised eyebrows.

" _Nice save, genius. I love you"_

To which Johnathan just chuckled and replied _, "Well, you know I do too."_

 **Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be covering the "Where is Van Helsing" question, and a little more. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome, so are new ideas. Don't hesitate to post 'em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oookay, I know I'm late, I had exams. Now dig in.**

* * *

TOK-TOK

" _Come in"._

The brass doorknob turned to give way for the lock to disengage, and the door opened to reveal a red-haired human poking his head in through the gap.

" _Busy?"_

" _Will be with you in a minute,"_ Dracula replied nonchalantly.

" _Well then, I guess …..."_

" _Come sit down, Johnathan."_

" _Okay,"_ Johnny voiced tentatively.

Johnny closed the door behind him, post doing which he seated himself in a comfortably cushioned chair.

Dracula continued leafing through papers which looked like expenses and receipts. He was also stopping here and there to jot something down in an open diary. True to his word, after a minute passed away, he finished his work, closed his diary, sighed and looked at his son-in-law, who was now looking around the office with interest. He cleared his throat once.

" _Last time I was sitting here, I was here for your job offer. Remember?"_ Johnathan asked.

" _Haven't forgotten anything in the past three hundred years, not gonna forget anything from a decade ago."_

" _Yaaa, sorry. So, you said you had stuff to tell me..."_

" _Ah, yes, the Helsing case. What I must spill first is that we have not made a lot of headway in it. Some, yes, but not a lot to pinpoint his or her location."_

" _So, we don't know where they are?"_

" _No. They seem to excel at camouflaging abilities, whoever they are. They do not come out a lot. But there have been events, of course,"_ Dracula added, seeing Johnny's face fill with disappointment. _"Yes, two events since I ordered the lookouts."_

" _Go on,"_ Johnny said while frowning while Dracula took a sip of what looked like near-blood. Whatever it was, Johnny could never tell the difference between that and blood-beaters.

" _It's, strictly speaking, confidential," Drac replied. "I could, however, give you a basic idea,"_ he quickly added to the raised-eyebrowed look Johnny was giving him.

" _Fine."_

" _I'll be giving them pseudonyms for the sake of non-disclosure."_

" _Whatever works."_

Dracula sighed.

" _Let's see. A werewolf, named, let's say, Robert, suddenly disappears in the dead of night. He was last seen by his wife getting up from bed, and heading out of the room for, what all the evidence suggests, a glass of water. She still was in the state of drowsiness when she hears a minor scuffle, and the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly on full alert, she quickly exits their bedroom to see her husband unconscious, the work of a compound called trichloromethane, or CHCl3 , or what you might know as chloroform."_

" _Could've led with that, couldn't you,"_ Johnny said dismissively.

" _Yes. Anyway, lady Robert charges towards her husband's assailants, and is hit with a dart with a powerful tranquilizer named Midazolam, or C18H13ClFN3 , non-lethal, but very fast in action. Its effect is short lived, but by the time the sedation wore off, they were all long gone."_

Silence prevailed.

" _A few questions, if you don't mind,",_ to which Dracula motioned Johnny to continue.

" _Chloroform is used to knock out humans, and the last time I heard, tranquilizer darts could be used on animals only. So, how did those manage to subdue two monsters? Don't you guys have amazing regenerative and anti-sedative properties?"_

" _Ah, yes, but I'm afraid that it wasn't a full moon's night."_

" _Soooooo..."_

" _Yes, completely normal human beings"_

" _But the must have something different! I mean, they are only formidable for a single night?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes. Other than that one single night, they are completely normal human beings. Whatever wounds they receive are healed and everything is set right on that one night. On the other nights, however, they are as weak as any other human around them."_

" _Which the attackers took advantage of."_

" _Yes. Now, as for the second question, I'm sure that those darts can tranquilize humans. Otherwise, neither would they have used it, nor would it have worked."_

" _So why not take her?"_

" _Really good question. As for that, we all, too, are genuinely clueless. Maybe it was a taunt to us, or maybe a warning. We genuinely do not know. But one thing became clear, that they do not kill us, seeing that she is alive and well, and within local police protection."_

" _Or maybe, just maybe, they are the extreme level sadists who will dump the dead body of her husband on her front door one day, after which she will lose all hope, fall into depression, and die."_

" _A theory we considered but chose to forego on the pretext to be humanely impossibe."_

To which Johnny Scoffed.

" _Children?"_

" _None. Married just a couple of months ago."_

" _Well, they are sadists all right."_

" _Some of us thought of it that way. The others agreed."_

Silence once again.

" _Where?"_

" _Paris."_

" _Aaaah..."_

Of course, it had to be the city of love. Two young and newly married people enjoying each other's company are wrenched apart. Great. Whoever is behind this must hate both love and monsters.

Johnny's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden question.

" _How did you, I mean, you all know about this?"_

" _Spies, posted by us in almost all major cities."_

" _Who happened to look at their apartment when this happened?"_

" _First of all, it was a standalone house, not an apartment. Secondly, no, she came to the police the moment she regained consciousness. At least, that is what she told to the officer."_

" _Then?"_

" _Well, it spread to the newspapers. That is how the spy group there came to know about it. They sent an extraction team to the police station. With a little eye hypnosis, the vampire was able to extract everything, including the address. They interrogated her too, but there was not a lot of difference, so they mind wiped their memories of being interrogated, and fled."_

" _Aaaand went to you guys to report it. Got it. Any progressions?"_

" _Not that we know of."_

" _Great. Now, the second case."_

" _Istanbul, Turkey. A vampire named, uhm, Robert."_

" _Robert?"_ Johnathan chuckled.

" _The story of that Robert ended. So, this one is a loner. We suspect the attack happened after his breakfast."_

" _How do you guys work that one out?"_

" _Simple. One empty plate, one empty glass, and an opened but half-finished blood-beater tetra pack bottle."_

" _Way of subduing the said vampire?"_

" _Completely unknown. Assailant couldn't be at home due to Robert's enhanced hearing and extrasensory perceptions. As for outside measures, we couldn't spot any crack or hole for bullet to pass and hurt him."_

" _The window could've been opened at that time..."_

" _No splatter of blood. I know they might have wiped it, but some trace must have been left, right? No human is that perfect."_

" _Oooookay, thanks for that."_

Dracula smirked.

" _Darts are a no go, soooo-"_

" _Why a no-go?"_

" _No metal can pierce through a vampire's skin, right? Other than silver? And that is costly, like at least for a lot of production of darts, with silver, is …..."_

" _Impossible?"_

" _Improbable. I was about to say improbable."_

" _Well, even then, you are wrong."_

" _So, tell me, how do a bunch of monster hunters get their hands on that kind of silver? I mean, they won't be having any sort of income, right?"_

" _Wrong. They can have normal jobs, not every Helsing is hunting us, or, at least, we hope so. That is, however, not the point. Their line has hunted us monsters for over a century. Most monsters were very wealthy. So, after they got killed, guess what happened to all that money."_

" _Shit,"_ Johnny muttered, while Dracula nodded solemnly.

" _By the time we got any news on what is happening from any of our friends, it would be already over on their end, most probably. Pigeons, headless horsemen, or any messenger, the slow methods,"_ Dracula added on seeing the puzzled look on the face of his son-in-law. After seeing the dawn of comprehension on his face, Drac continued, _"We would still rush over, but we found the same thing over and over again – Their corpses on the ground, and all of their possessions plundered and looted."_

 _Silence. And then-_

" _Holy-"_

" _Yes. Anyway, they have money. Thay have wealth, and we think that they have a lot of it. It isn't gonna run out on them any time soon."_

" _So, darts."_

" _That is another thing. All the windows were closed properly from the inside."_

" _The assailant could've locket it and exited through the front door."_

" _Locked. From the inside."_

" _Oh, come on, they could have used the key for the front door, for crying out loud."_

" _And dispose it where?"_

" _Dustbins! The gutter! They could've taken it! A key is a very easy thing to dispose, if you don't know."_

A brief silence continued.

" _We did not think of that."_

" _Of course you didn't,"_ Johnny rolled his eyes.

Silence.

" _CCTV?"_

" _None in that area. Our extractors overheard a policeman telling how it would have been easier if there was CCTV in that area."_

" _Great."_

 _Well, Robert lived in a very deserted area."_

" _That I figured out. Forensics?"_

" _Nothing significant. Our extractors found nothing."_

" _Professionals. Top of their fields."_

" _Yes, of course."_

Silence.

" _Anything else?"_

" _No."_

" _So, all this proved is that, uh, these people are everywhere, right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And they are rich beyond anything, and are utmost professionals, and do not leave any traces."_

" _Yes."_

" _Great. So, they are shadows. Shadows to the world."_

" _Yes. Well, they have been like that for a while."_

" _So it seems,"_ Johnny sighed. He then got up.

" _Well, I should head back. Lot of packing to do. I'll see you around, right?"_

"He headed for the door and turned the doorknob.

" _One minute, Johnathan."_

He turned around, _"Yes?"_

" _We need minds like you."_

A pause.

" _Like, in your secret organization?"_

" _Yes."_

Another pause.

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Wow..."_

One final pause.

" _Come back from this conference. I'll set up our council to welcome you. Just, do not disappoint me there."_

The smile faltered, _"Of course."_

" _Neither there in the conference, nor here."_

The smile vanished completely, _"Yes, sir."_

" _Good, Now, if you will excuse me..."_

" _Yes, of course."_

And with that, Johnathan was gone.

Drac chuckled as he got up to close the door.

" _That wasn't nice,"_ the shrunken face on his door said, having evidently heard their last exchange of words.

Dracula smirked.

" _Yeah, but that memory of his face, well, that is priceless."_

* * *

 **So, that's it. See you all later. Next chapter coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

TAIHS 8

 **You all will have to excuse me for my lateness, was busy, with exams and school. Vacations are finally in. I may be able to write a bit more now.**

* * *

" _So? How did it go?"_

" _Well, it was OK. I mean, it was all cordial and stuff at the beginning. All polite and all. But Drac just couldn't avoid threatening me at the end. Twice!"_

" _Okay, cool down. What happened?"_

" _Nothing. Sorry."_

" _Are you hiding something from me? Johnathan?"_

Surprised, Johnny looked up at the mention of his full name, a measure undertook by Mavis whenever things were off-balance between her and her husband. This just usually meant danger for Johnathan.

" _Hide? Uhm, I don't get your drift, honey."_

" _My drift is that is it even possible for someone to be threatened during a job briefing?"_

 _Crap._

 _Idiot._

 _Am I really that stupid? Scratch that, how does she pick up these things so goddamn quickly?_

" _Uhmmmmm..."_

" _Johnathan Loughran, answer me right now."_

Johnny looked up to see level with those usually-so-loving-deep-blue eyes, or at least hoping to. Instead, he came level to blue-yet-reddish-tingish inquisitorial stare that he was currently facing.

" _What did my dad say?"_

The tone was way too serious. A nervous gulp followed.

" _Well, not so must of a threat as a reminder, you know, to, uhh, do my work properly."_

" _Didn't seem like that when you said that earlier"_ , a strange icy voice replied.

" _Reminders …... made in a …... uhmmmm …... threatany way? I dunno..."_

" _Threatany? What am I supposed t-"_

" _Threatening! Threatening way!"_

" _I got that wrongly made reference. I meant, elaborate on that."_

 _Do not undermine your wife Johnathan. She is wayy smarter than you!_

" _Well, you know, about how the future is riding on my coattails and stuff."_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _I'm serious! Believe me!"_

" _Swear on it then! Swear on my life!"_

" _Of course! I swear on all our lives! He said that the future of this hotel and this community rides on how I present at the summit! Ask him!"_

Mavis glared at him for about five seconds more. Then here gaze softened.

" _I believe you. So, what did he say?"_

" _I'll be gone for a fortnight, and that I better start packing and preparing for it."_

" _You still have six days, hon."_

" _Wait, what? I wasted a whole day? Crap."_

Johnny leapt out of his seat, took out his laptop from his backpack, and booted it up. Mavis just rolled her eyes and smiled.

" _Sooo, can I help you? Maybe with the packing …..."_

" _Nah, It's okay. Tell ya what, Dennis was asking me to play a new console game with him. You are better at controlling those, maybe you could spend some time with him?"_

" _But he wants to play with you, Johnny."_

" _I know, honey, but please, I cannot,"_ Johnathan replied while pointing at his laptop screen.

Mavis shook her head.

" _Fine. Tell you what, after you came back, we are all going on a holiday. Just us three."_

" _Sounds really fun. Except, Drac will destroy the holiday by calling every hour. Remember?"_

" _Not something I can forget. I'm sure I can talk to him about that. Just get this task over with, okay?"_

" _Sure. Love you."_

Mavis chuckled. _"Same here. Now work, you idiot, I'll see you later."_

With that, she turned into mist, and was gone through the threshold gap of their bedroom door.

" _Could've just walked, wifey..."_

" _Heard that,"_ a seemingly source less sound reverberated, to which Johnny chuckled.

" _Now, Let's see-"_

TING

* * *

Mavis materialized outside Dennis' door. She was not surprised to hear squeals of laughter coming through the door.

TOK-TOK

" _Come in,"_ a slightly shrill and mirthful voice answered.

Mavis went ahead and opened the door.

" _I thought that you had a hotel to run, dad."_

" _Well, I had some free time, so I thought that why not spend it with my vampson."_

" _All the time? I've rarely come in to see a quiet room with you outside it, dad. Have you left the complete administration to the zombies?"_

" _They can handle it just fine, honey. So, why are you here?"_

" _This is my son's room, dad. I can come here whenever I like."_

" _So can I."_

" _I don't have a humongous hotel to run!"_

" _Granted. Anyway, join us! We are playing this awesome board game called Dungeons and Dragons!"_

" _Seriously, dad?"_

" _Sure, we were just about to devour a million humans!"_

" _DAD!"_

" _Except Johnathan,"_ Dracula added hastily.

" _And his family,"_ He further added whilst her daughter glared at him.

" _Oh, Mavis, have a little fun sometimes. Come here and pick your character. Now, Denisovitch, where were we?"_

* * *

 _Ugh, have to take care of the bathrooms. These complain emails are getti-_

TING

 _What? What is it, a complain fest?_

He opened the email, and stopped the moment he saw the sender email was a blank.

" _What the..."_

TING

 **Don't bother reading the first two emails, those were decoys anyway.**

TING

 **On second thoughts…...**

The first two emails vanished in front of his eyes

 _What the hell is going on?_

TING

 **You must be wondering what's up.**

TING

 **This is an encrypted email service we take the use of.**

TING

 **You don't not know who I, or any of us, are.**

TING

 **We won't be revealing that. Don't you worry.**

TING

 **We have something to say. Then continue with whatever you were doing.**

 _Who are these nutjobs?_

 **Go ahead** – Johnny typed.

TING

 **Good.**

TING

 **We need to meet. Head over to the bar at your hotel on the Sunday of next week.**

 _That is thirteen days later._

 **Well, tough, because I won't be in this hotel on that day. Please make an appointment instead of strange anonymous emails. That would be Highly appreciated.** \- Johnathan replied.

 _Wanker_

He was about to close the strange email fest when -

TING

 **Oh, I am not talking about Hotel Transylvania.**

TING

 **Taj Mahal Palace Hotel. I'm sure you have heard of it.**

An eerie silence followed. Johnathan could feel his heart beating faster by the second.

TING

 **Good. You are following up. Meet in the bar at twenty-two hundred hours on Sunday.**

 **Mind telling me why I wanna do that?** \- Johnathan replied.

TING

 **Oh, we can force you. It's your choice as to how you want to come down to the bar.**

 **What if I show this to my higher authorities?** \- Johnathan replied.

TING

 **Do you mean your father-in-law, the Count Dracula? Or you wife, Mavis Dracula?**

TING

 **I'm so glad you asked. If you do, then we will simply kill your family.**

 **Bullshit** \- Johnathan replied.

TING

 **Oh, well, you do not believe us.**

TING

 **But then, hardly anyone does at first.**

TING

 **That is why I'm so grateful that you can just send a photo clicked right now, straight to you, in a matter of seconds.**

TING

 **See it thoroughly.**

TING

Johnathan clicked the link, and a picture appeared. A picture showing all of his family, except him, tied, gagged and thrown on the floor, where they were lying unconscious, most probably drugged. His parents, his six brothers and sisters, and their respective families.

 _Motherfucking Bastards!_

 **Why the hell are you doing this? What the fuck do you want?** \- Johnathan replied.

TING

 **That is what we will discuss on that day. Just come on the specified time. And do not be late. I do not like being kept waiting. Just do whatever I say, and then, I guess, a family reunion will be in order.**

TING

 **But if you slip, be it ever so slightly, BANG. You know what I mean, right?**

TING

 **You better have.**

TING

 **See you in thirteen days!**

And with that, all of those emails vanished, and the window closed, and the laptop started rebooting.

Johnny just slammed his laptop shut, his heart racing.

* * *

 **Next chapter drops in soon, or at least, I hope so. Stay tuned!**


End file.
